


disclosure

by Meiyoun



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comic, F/F, Humanstuck, Images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiyoun/pseuds/Meiyoun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My prompt was supposed to be about humanstuck Vriska and Terezi overcoming old relationships to find each other- it was very good, and I hope I've done it justice! (no pun intended :-) ). Here, they've both gone through their own struggles, but have come together afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	disclosure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wishbyspirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishbyspirit/gifts).



[ ](https://gyazo.com/0241e0e11efdad954f7200a82a8439b9)

[ ](https://gyazo.com/10ec9c16d6d712766419360250e3fb09)

[ ](https://gyazo.com/4bd2cd32a0b3be24b267d8d6dd03e8d4)

[ ](https://gyazo.com/1e911774ae95088c873834a1dea7d9a6)

[ ](https://gyazo.com/87dffdc829b5271a2089268f0d4878a5)

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of doubt creating this. I've never been confident in my art, and it's nowhere near good yet. But what I've done here is something I've never done before, and I'm proud of what I have accomplished with such an invigorating prompt. I spent a lot of time perfecting this, and I hope you've enjoyed it!


End file.
